


Care For You

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: After the battle is done, Jon and Dany seek the comfort of each other.





	Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this absolutely amazing fix by ashleyfanfic and justwanderingneverlost called Need You, and had this sudden compulsion to write my own post battle bathtub scene. Thank you to the amazing authors for the inspiration!
> 
> Please note this scene would normally go in Season 8 Moments & Wishes, but it's, well, it's shameless smut, so yeah!

They had hobbled back into Winterfell together. Dany had leaned on Jon the whole way, since her legs felt like they were about to give out. She knew Jon was wounded too, but he didn't show that he was hurt. He had to be strong and heroic until they were behind closed doors, or away from seeing eyes, such was the burden of masculinity. She had held him while he cried in her arms before over the body of Ser Jorah. No one had approached them as they made their way inside the castle and into the visitor’s chambers of Winterfell. Once they were inside, Jon eased Dany down into a chair before he hobbled off and began to draw a bath.

“Jon, you don't need to do that,” Dany said. Her throat felt dry and her voice was cracked from her crying. Jon emerged from the other room and picked her up without another word. “You don't need to…” Dany had meant to say carry me, but she melted into his arms before she could finish that sentence. She didn't have the strength to argue with him. So she let him carry her to where he had drawn a bath in the stone cutaway. The water was steaming, since it had come from the hot springs, and Dany was aching to feel the warmth on her skin after the night of freezing cold she had endured. Jon sat her down on the edge of the bath.

“Do you want me to…” he began to say. Dany nodded, knowing what he was about to ask. Jon nodded once and then undid the dragon chain of her coat and laid it to the side. He undid every layer of her clothing, being gentle and meticulous, until he had her down to her undershirt and her breeches. He gently peeled the undershirt up over Dany’s head, and Dany heard him hiss painfully when her torso was revealed. She looked down and saw herself covered with bruises, as well as a handful of small cuts. She undid the cord of her breeches and dropped them to her ankles. Her legs were also bruised, but not as badly as her torso. “Dany…”

“I'm okay,” she said with a brave smile. She kicked the breeches aside, and immediately regretted it. The sore muscles in her legs and her hips screamed in protest at such a simple action. Now it was Jon's turn. Dany undid the knots and cords of his tunic and pulled Jon's layers away. She took less time than Jon had, and hastily ripped his undershirt up over his head. She saw the scars on his chest, and noted a few new ones to the collection. He had bruising around his ribs, and when Dany pulled Jon's breeches and smallclothes down, she noted the deep bruising to his thighs and the cuts around his shins. “I've seen worse,” she said.

“We’ve both looked better,” Jon joked, “I don't know what you usually add to your baths…” Dany turned her head and picked out two bottles from the small stone cutaway shelf that was above the bath. She removed the stopped from both and poured a small amount of liquid into the bath, then replaced the stopped and put both bottles back onto the shelf.

“Help me,” Dany said, then ran her hands through her hair. “These aren't easy to undo.” She heard Jon chuckle from behind her.

“And you're asking me to help,” he teased. Dany giggled and sighed when she felt Jon undo the first knot of her braids. They worked together to undo the complicated tangle of hair until finally Dany’s silver blonde hair flowed down her back. She could feel the very tips of it brushing against the small of her back. Unexpectedly, Jon took her hand and placed his other hand on her hip. Dany took a shaky step up and over the edge of the bath. Once she had one foot into the water, she hauled herself over the edge, not caring about how glamorous she looked or what view Jon just received. She turned and pushed herself against the edge of the bath and watched Jon climb in, and saw the look of relief that crossed his face when he immersed his sore legs into the warmth of the water.

“Well we did it,” Dany said after a long moment of silence. She put her head back on the edge of the bath and sunk lower into the water. “We won. But the cost of winning…”

“Dany, the cost can wait,” Jon interrupted. Dany lowered her gaze from the roof to look at Jon. Since when did he deflect the hard issues? “We can spend a day being grateful we’re alive before we calculate the cost.” Dany sat upright and laughed brightly at what Jon said.

“And here I was, thinking that you were always the serious realist,” she teased. Jon smiled and splashed water on his face to rub the blood and grime clean. “Oh gods above, come here,” she said fussily, grabbing at Jon’s arm. Jon shifted where he was sitting hesitantly, until he moved so his back was to her. Dany pulled him in against her chest, put her legs either side of him, then pushed his torso down into the water so he slid forward. She cupped her hands so they filled with water, then gently tipped the water over Jon’s scalp and began to massage his head. “When was the last time you did this?”

“Never,” Jon said in a tired voice.

“Well we need to do it more often,” Dany replied. She smiled when Jon melted into her and relaxed his shoulders.

“So you’re not mad at me,” Jon said. It sounded like an assumption, not a question.

“Oh no, I’m totally furious at you,” Dany replied sarcastically. She leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on Jon’s chapped lips. “Can’t you tell?” Jon’s laugh brought a smile to Dany’s face as she continued to massage his scalp and rise his matted hair. “I can’t believe we survived…” She laughed in disbelief at the realisation that they had done the impossible. “How…”

“I don't know,” Jon said. “I couldn't get to the Night King.” Dany looked down at him in shock. She had sworn that he would have been the one to end the war.

“But if you didn't…“ Dany said, but she was interrupted by Jon swimming away from her, then turning around to face her.

“Your turn now,” Jon said, his hair plastered to the back of his neck and his shoulders. His cheeks had a pink tinge to them from the head of the water. Dany smiled and slid herself against him and immersed herself into the water. She gasped when Jon’s finger ran through her hair as he repeated what she had done to him.

“Had you known for long?“ Dany asked him.

“Known what?” Jon asked.

“Your parentage,” Dany replied. She felt Jon’s abdomen tense at the question. Clearly it was still a sore point.

“No. You're the only one I've told so far,” Jon stated. “Sansa and Arya deserve to know.”

“All of Westeros deserves to know,” Dany corrected.

“But that threatens your claim,” Jon said. “I don't…”

“Who said there has to be one ruler?” Dany interrupted. “We will rule together. The last dragons. We will build a new beginning from the ruins of our house.” Jon’s hands drifted to her shoulders after he had washed her hair. His thumbs pressed into the back of her shoulders, right into the knots that had formed in her muscles. “Seven heavens…”

“Are you sure?” Jon asked. Dany nodded in the midst of her bliss.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said with a happy sigh. “We can make Westeros a better place than the shit one it is currently.” She giggled briefly; that was the first time she'd sworn in front of Jon. But he hadn't noticed. His hands were sliding lower down her back. Dany gasped when his thumbs pressed into the small of her back. He hadn't pressed against any bruises, yet.

“If we rule together, we get to do this more often,” Jon said. Dany felt like she was floating on a cloud as Jon’s rough hands glided on her silky soft skin. “We can do something else more often as well.”

“What?” Dany asked. Her answer came in the form of Jon sliding his fingers along her folds. _“Oh.”_ Dany exclaimed as she rested her head against Jon’s shoulder. Jon was delicate with her, and made sure to go slowly. But she didn't say no, and she didn't feel any pain. She let him touch her for a good long while before she stood up. Dany took three steps forward and sat herself on the edge of the stone bath, before she opened her legs and revealed herself to Jon.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked.

“Would I be sitting here if I wasn't?” Dany rebutted. A grin crossed Jon’s face as he waded over and put both of his hands on the join of her hip and thigh. His thumbs parted her folds and before she knew it his mouth was upon her. His wet beard tickled her sensitive skin, but the feeling of his tongue gliding along her wet skin… Gods it was heaven. She moaned when he flicked his tongue up along her nub and ran her hands through his wet hair. That moan became a sigh of delight when Jon swirled his tongue back around and encircled Dany’s nub. He went around and around in circles, slowly getting faster, until Dany arched her back and slipped off of the edge of the bath. Jon caught her before she fell and ruined the moment, and she wrapped her legs around his head. His hands went to her back and held her upright while his tongue ravished her folds. Dany’s moans became louder and needier, and she locked her fingers behind Jon’s head and pulled his mouth harder against her core. _“Jon…”_ she whispered urgently. _“Don't stop.”_ Jon did not. In fact, it felt like he sped up. Dany was bucking her hips against his face, knowing that she was close. She let out another moan of longing and pressed herself right against Jon’s mouth. He flicked his tongue up across her nub again and that was enough. She came there and then, shuddering against his face while her legs locked around his head. Jon held her as her orgasm flooded her with warm relief, then he gently lowered her back into the warm water. Dany sighed happily and then pulled Jon in for a long, loving kiss. She didn't mind that she could taste herself on his tongue; she planned for that to happen many more times.

“Did I hurt you?” Jon asked as they both ended their kiss. Dany giggled and brushed a stray wet lock of her hair out of her eyes.

“You did the opposite of hurt,” she said. “That was…” All she could Do was let out a happy sigh.

“If we stay in this bath any longer, I'll want to do it again,” Jon teased. Dany grinned and splashed a little bit of water in his direction.

“Guess I better stay here then,” she teased back. Jon laughed and pulled her into his arms and placed a warm kiss against the side of her neck. “Of course, if we got out and dried off, there's other things we could do.”

“If you think you can walk,” Jon said tenderly. Dany felt her heart swell at his concern.

“If I can’t, will you carry me?” She asked.

“I'd do anything for you,” Jon replied. Dany twisted in his arms and looked at his grey eyes.

“Tell me you love me,” Dany said. She needed to hear him say it, just once, even though she knew he did. Jon cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and met her gaze.

“I love you Daenerys,” he rumbled. If Dany was standing, her knees would have given out, such was the intensity of her look. She put her hand over the top of Jon’s and laid a kiss into his bruised, raw palm.

“I love you too Jon,” she said. They stayed that way, trapped in each other's gaze, and it was then that she realised what she had missed the most. It wasn't Westeros, or war, or the struggle to survive. She had missed being loved the most. And the one thing she had always dreamed of was to have a family. She had one once, but it was taken away from her. But now, when she looked into Jon Snow’s eyes, she knew this was what she had always dreamed of. What she was destined to get. And that made her feel like the luckiest person alive in Westeros.


End file.
